Season 1 of Swat Kats Revolution
"The Pilot"- 'Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong were members of Mega Kat City's paramilitary law enforcement agency, known as the Enforcers. They were discharged from the Enforcers after disobeying the orders of Lieutenant Commander Feral, which resulted in the destruction of the newly built Enforcer Headquarters despite the fact that it was Feral's fault while they were in pursuit of Dark Kat. Commander Gilbert refuses to let Feral take responsibility for the incident since Feral brings good PR to the Enforcers by accomplishing legitimate law enforcement duties, so Gilbert discharged Jake and Chance from the Enforcers and reassigned them to work at the city's military salvage yard to pay for the damage to the Enforcer Headquarters. Using discarded military parts and weapons from the salvage yard, Jake and Chance decided to become vigilantes known as Razor and T-Bone. Months later, they decide to target businessman Cyrus Meece, a kat who had his electricity company waste electricity in MegaKat City and causing brownouts in Jake and Chance's old neighborhood. The SWAT Kats force Meece to turn the company's daily wattage logs over to the Enforcers within six hours. Meece contacted Feral demanding protection and Feral becomes more than determined to capture the vigilantes when they get away. Feral learns of what Meece was been doing and orders an APB to put out on them. Meece explains the situation to the Valestra Crime Family leader Raphael Valestra, who shoots him dead. # '"Swat Kats"-'Jake and Chance learn the medicine being sent to a clinic in Jake's old neighborhood is being stolen by China White. The Swat Kats sets a trap for China White, who escapes after having her clawed henchman Ben Turner AKA Bronze Tiger fight him; the Enforcers arrive and the two escape. # '"Trust But Verify"- 'After an armored truck is robbed, Jake believes that one of the thieves is Arnold Thompson. Jake visits Thompson and steals encrypted data, as John prevents the former from getting any information directly from Thompson. Jake discovers that the data are plans for robbing armored trucks and uses it to track the thieves. Chance discovers that Thompson was the mastermind behind the robberies, and is forced to join Thompson's team when Thompson kidnaps his mother, but backs out of helping them at last. Jake as Razor arrives in time and subdues Thompson for the the Enforcers. # '"The Metallikats"-'Many years ago, Mac and Molly Mange died while escaping from prison. However, Dr. Greenbox brings them back from the dead as robots for his experiments. Mac and Molly attempt to kill Mayor Manx but fail. So, they decide to go after Mario Katpulet since Mario Katpulet has taken over their mob. Razor and T-Bone try to save Mario Katpulet , but Mario Katpulet ends up getting killed even though they takeout the Metallikats. # '"Vigilante"-''' A new vigilante appears in Mega Kat City , known as "Vigilante", one who kills criminals in cold blood. The team intercepts the Vigilante during a bank robbery, but he gets away, as does Eric Dunn, the head of the robbers. D.A. Chase forces one of the other robbers to reveal Dunn's location, and the Swat Kats saves him from the Vigilante. The duo poses as the bank robbers to lure in the Vigilante, who again escapes even after Chance defeats and nearly unmasks him. Raphael learns from Gilbert that Mario Katpulet is dead. # '''"Anarky"- A gang of criminals rob a mob controlled bank, double crossing and murdering each other until there is only one left: Ulysses Armstrong AKA Anarky. Anarky proposes to kill the Razor and T-Bone for the mob in exchange for half their funds and Ishamel agrees to that since he thinks that the SWAT Kats killed Mario Katpulet according to Feral's report. Razor and T-Bone fails to stop the Anarky from killing a judge. At the judge's funeral, Machin attempts to assassinate Manx, but Feral makes the ultimate sacrifice. # "The Trap"- Jake and Chance decide to reveal their secret identities as Razor and T-Bone Razor to the public in an effort to get Machin to stop going on a killing spree. Before Jake and Chance could confess their secret, their two enforcer rivals claim to be the SWAT Kats. The two of them are arrested by Feral, but Machin appears and attacks the convoy. Razor T-Bone, and Feral (who faked his death) manage to capture Machin. Commander Gilbert is forced to promote Feral to captain for his bravery. Raphael Valestra decides to go to Adrian Chase demanding that he brings in the Swat Kats and Chase agrees to it. # '"Dogs To A Gunfight"-' The Vigilante appears again this time murdering all the members of the Sullivan mob which is why Chance seeks to bring him in. District Attorney Adrian Chase agrees to have the Special Crimes Unit go after the Swat Kats only if Raphael wears a wire to a meeting with a high-level drug lord. Chance , realizing that the Russians had a now missing dog, has Felicity track it to a nearby apartment. Vigilante, who is listening to the DA's operation with Raphael on the radio, attacks the operation. Chance arrives to attack Vigilante. Raphael escapes in the chaos not before unmasking Chance, who lost consciousness while injured. # '"Penny And Dime"-' Jake wakes up as the Vigilante's captive and pleads with him to stop killing, feeling that there is good in people. The Vigilante refuses to listen to Jake since he feels that the criminals deserve to die and reveals himself to be Adrian Chase. Meanwhile, a high ranked member of the mob learns the Vigilante's identity after tracking the dog to his apartment. The mob manages to capture Chase and torture him, but Chase escapes killing his torturers. Razor and T-Bone arrives to stops Chase from murdering anyone else, helping him escape. Chase tells Jake about his family, who were murdered after his own wife (a police woman) killed his two daughters, before allowing himself to be arrested, with Jake giving credit for his capture to Feral in hopes of restoring the public's faith in the system and Feral grudingly accepts. # '"Moving Targets"-' Now that Raphael is aware that Jake and Chance are the Swat Kats, he orders Floyd Lawton AKA Dead Shot to gun the two mechanics down. Jake has Roger Manx AKA the "Moving Target", impersonate him at work and fakes Jake's death while Lawton attacks. The team realizes that Raphael plans to consolidate the drug traffic of five cities through Mega Kat City. Roger and the SWAT Kats raid Raphael 's meeting and capture him and other crime lords. Jake's father Colonel Robert Clawson publicly claims that Jake and Chance faked their own death as part of a sting operation. Raphael enters prison, and is led by a guard to a meeting with Chase. # '"Cold War!"-' Raphael ' '''offers Chase a chance at Rex Shard, the king of MegaKat Maximum Prison. Raphael admits that this will allow him to take control of the prison himself so he can survive until the mob can come get him out. Chase tries to kill Shard, but Shard accidentally becomes a weather controlling mutant who goes on a wild rampage all over Mega Kat City. Raphael then betrays Chase by releasing Shard's supporters on him, but Chase slaughters them all. Realizing that Chase could kill the the Swat Kats for interfering, Raphael makes arrangements for Chase to escape the prison. # '"Beauty and The Beast"- 'Judge Baker has a meeting with Feral to explain how she believes that Chase is targeting her daughter since her daughter is missing and since she organized the Enforcer operation that got his brother, who was a police officer, killed in the line of duty while they were going after a major drug trafficker called Dark Kat. However, Baker is gunned down in front of Feral by an unseen shooter. Ishmael's associate Fango blackmails Sergeant Weston into getting Raphael out of prison. Jake manages to track Judge Baker's daughter's phone and confirms that she has been abducted by a group of serial rapists led by William Stryker. Chase saves Judge Baker' daughter from Stryker and kills him which makes Jake and Chance believe that Chase didn't kill Baker. # '"Helter Skeller"-''' After Raphael literally tries to kill Chance at Big Belly Burgers' with a machine gun, the Valestra Crime Family begins to feel that Raphael 's crazed obsession with the vigilantes are bad for business and tries to have him killed. In a desperate move, Raphael kidnaps Jake's mother and enlists the SWAT Kats' help to protect him. Also, Ann Gora decides to write a profile to show the public that there was more to Chase than just the Vigilante and has an interview with Chase's boss Vernon Fields. However, Fields is corrupt and Chase murders him despite Ann's pleas. Raphael and the SWAT Kats work together to stop the hit men and they make mob think Raphael is dead. Feral manages to find Jake's mom and saves her life. # '"Kinship"-' Feral believes that Weston took the evidence against Raphael since he is working with the mob. The SWAT Kats try to stop a bank robbery going on at the city bank and Chance discovers that Dark Kat is the leader of the mob. Dark Kat uses pills to control a the homeless populations' minds. The SWAT Kats are able to stop Dark kat with help from Chase. Category:Fanon Series Category:Swat Kats: Revolution